


Found

by MeakMouse



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Soul Eater
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 22:50:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeakMouse/pseuds/MeakMouse
Summary: Harry Potter is married to Stein, this is a glimpse into what that entails.





	Found

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Protector's Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/349458) by WizardsGirl. 



> Recentantly found this in my drabbles folder. It was riddled with mistakes and written around five years ago so if I missed any mistakes just give me a holler. Enjoy!!
> 
>  
> 
> Alright, HI!!!!! So this came about ‘caz I was reading ‘A Protector’s Soul’ by WizardsGirl on fanfiction.net   
> And I was just like, I have to write this sooo yeah. Stein/Harry pairing   
> Oh Oh I almost forgot, I do not own Soul Eater and or Harry Potter……. WIthout further ado here it is…………...

Marching right passed the mission board, step by step, Harry Potter came upon his intended destination. Not bothering to knock, instead, opening the door with a calm calculated ease and steadily striding passed the threshold. Harry Stein nee Potter came upon the man he was looking for. In front of the half circle desk set Stein, backwards on his chair, holding a scalpel at the ready, and spirit strapped to the medical table in front of him. 

Calmly, Harry slowing looked up from the floor, a smile on his lips that didn’t match the glare in his eyes. Harry was angry, no, livid, and a livid Harry is a scary Harry. The scalpel no longer in Stien’s hand but vibrating where it had suddenly hit the ground was the only visual sign that the stitched professor had noticed the new presence in the room. 

Silence. The students that were happily ignoring the professor's idea of normal, aka sleeping, where now wide awake and staring with wide eyes at the strangest man they had ever seen (they have a zombie as a professor). No, clarification, it wasn’t that anything was strange with Harry. No, that wasn’t it. He looked perfectly normal. Wearing a deep green t-shirt, ripped jeans, and clearly worn sneakers, Harry Stein nee Potter looked like any normal civilian. The only thing that could be seen as remotely odd were his glowing emerald eyes covered by perfectly round metal glasses that were stitched in the middle. None of this is what had the student’s staring.

It was the fact that moments before the door opened, their professor froze mid word, dropped his scalpel, and had shone the first emotion they had ever seen. Proving that he could, in fact, emote. What was even more astonishing was that when the door opened his face suddenly collapsed back into emotionless mode and the only sign, previously stated, that something was wrong was the scalpel now laying complacently on the ground next to the medical table. 

“Um, excuse me sir, but who are you?” Tsubaki, brave shy Tsubaki, was the one who braved the man’s wrath and broke the silence. It was that action that earned her a sincere smile from the man standing at the door. His eyes changing from glowing emerald to an inviting grass green. 

“Oh, how terribly impolite I am. My name is Harry Stein. Nice to make your acquaintance Miss…”

“Tsubaki sir.” The smile gets a bit bigger.

“Just Harry is fine deary. Sir makes me feel like my father.”

“What are you doing here?” a question though it was, it was more of a statement that came from professor Stein. The words brought back the icy glow of emerald and the newly dubbed Harry Stein turned with a agitated grace the students had never seen before. 

“You know exactly what I am doing here. What do you have to say for yourself?” Steins face became a scene of perfect innocence. The students were enthralled. 

“I do not have the slightest idea what you are talking about.” Harry’s glare intensified and the student body got a little more brave. The glare, after all, wasn’t directed at them. 

“Um Mister Harry sir, if I may ask how do you know the professor?” (1)

“How can you do that with your eyes? You're literally stabbing at his soul.” (2)

“I THE GREAT BLACK STAR CHALL…” *smack*

“Shut up you idiot.” (3)

Ignoring it all Harry stomped right up to Stien, grabbed his ear, and started pulling him to the door. 

“Ow ow owww come on Harry please, please, I was just getting started. No, don’t, please I finally got Spirit (Harry!! Help!) on the table. Please! I’ll do it when I get home. I promise.” the begging had started and the students had become even more bewildered.

“That’s what you said yesterday and the day before. I am tired of the house smelling like guts and would like to cook dinner tonight. It’s taco tuesday, your favorite.” that shut him up real quick and the professor sat slumped in his chair in the universal defeated position. Harry had won, as always, and smiled fondly at his husband. Turning to the students Harry gave a small wave and a smile, “Your professor will be back tomorrow to answer any of your questions. It was lovely to meet you all and I look forward to seeing you again.” with that he dragged Stein out of the classroom and quietly shut the door behind them. 

:THE NEXT DAY:

“HUSBAND!!!”

“Yes now the great white shark…”

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s it…. yeah
> 
>  
> 
> (1)= Patty   
> (2)= Maka  
> (3)= Soul


End file.
